Omnidroid v.10
The Omnidroid v.10 is the final Omnidroid created by Syndrome. It is the largest, strongest, and seemingly smartest of the Omnidroids. It is the secondary antagonist of Pixar's 2004 feature film, The Incredibles. Appearances The Incredibles The Omnidroid initially attacks and defeats Mr. Incredible after ambushing him in Syndrome's conference room. The hero only managed to escape its clutches after Syndrome falls into a monologous rant, hurling Bob away from the robot in a fevered rage. With the success of the robot in capturing Mr. Incredible, Syndrome finalizes the design and programming and moves forward with Project Kronos. Two nights later, the robot is loaded into a rocket, which is launched with coordinates aimed at Metroville. After Bob Parr and his family were captured by Syndrome, the villain reveals his plan: to unleash Omnidroid v.10 on Metroville and let it wreak havoc, and then appear and defeat it using his remote and his super weapons, so that he would be hailed as a hero, one giant step towards his ultimate goal of putting an end to all Supers. The Omnidroid wreaks havoc around the city and the military fails to stop it. At Syndrome's island lair, the henchmen revel in news coverage of the rampage. The Omnidroid throws a fuel truck that nearly crushes several civilians, but Syndrome catches it. He uses the remote to cause one of the Omnidroid's legs to drop off. As he cheers for himself, pleased at what he is doing, the Omnidroid notices that the remote controls it. As per its programming, Omnidroid identifies a flaw in its tactics, IE that it can be remote controlled, and blasts the controller off of Syndrome's wrist, who then flees in terror. The Parr family escape with help from a repentant Mirage and arrive in the city in a camp bus that crashes. The Omnidroid sees them there and attacks the costumed family, and a climactic battle between the Incredibles and the Omnidroid erupts. The Omnidroid attacks first, trying to crush Dash Parr. Violet Parr saves him by creating a force-field, but the Omnidroid destroys the field with its mass. Bob is able to lift the Omnidroid but is thrown away. He knocks the Omnidroid to the ground as Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone) arrives, having found his suit. He freezes the Omnidroid's joints, but it does nothing and he and Bob are thrown away. Bob lands beside the remote, and recognizes it and yells out that he has it, accidentally drawing the robot's attention. Bob uses the remote to detach another of the Omnidroid's legs before throwing the remote to Dash. The Omnidroid fires at him before Elastigirl manages to destroy its gun. During the intervening battle, more of the new v.10's capabilities are revealed, including rocket-powered missile claws and a limited ability to fly on jets built into its "feet". The Omnidroid chases after Lucius and Dash, who drop the remote. Bob tries to reach the remote but the droid fires one of its claws and it catches him. Lucius freezes the ground and the Omnidroid slips and falls from Helen tripping it. Violet grabs the remote and flees. She presses a button and the Omnidroid flies into a building. Dash presses a button and Bob, who is trapped in the Omnidroid's claw, is thrown out. He realizes that the only thing that can penetrate the Omnidroid's metal shell is its own weapons, flashing back on how he defeated v.09 previously. He grabs the claw and tells Helen to press the button. Lucius creates an ice wall, but the Omnidroid breaks through with little difficulty. When it is close enough, Helen presses the button and it causes the claw to fly out of Bob's hand and through the Omnidroid, piercing its shell and extracting its core. It stands motionless for a few seconds before tipping over and falling into the lake, and then explodes. Video Game The Omnidroid appears as the final boss in the video game of the same name's final level "Save the World". Unlike the other Omnidroid bosses in the game, the Omnidroid 10 has five lives instead of three. Category:Robots Category:Giant monsters Category:Genderless Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Disney monsters Category:Pixar monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters